Normal?
by Jillie chan
Summary: Just a another drabble. After what happened during Impact, Bridge thinks about how the rangers are growing up.


Hey I just finished watching Impact, and when I saw the look on Bridge's face I just had to write this! He just had that thinking hard look on, which made me wonder what he was thinking about. Naturally my O.A.I. (Over Active Imagination) gave me this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was Walt Disney, I'd be dead. And since I'm not dead, I must not be Walt Disney. I since I'm not Walt Disney, I don't own Power Rangers. You see how that works?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it looks that those two are back to normal." Syd mentioned off hand watching sparks fly from various laser bolts.

"Normal?" Bridge echoed, watching his two of his best friends try to out do each other.

The pink and yellow rangers giggled at his confusion as they left, unaware of the green ranger's thoughts.

Normal.

When those two first met they were at each other's throats when ever the other one had an idea. Or said something. Or did something. Or breathed too loudly.

Yet today when Sky thought Jack had died, it had troubled him greatly.

Bridge, lips pursed together, stood there in deep thought.

Sky hadn't liked Jack for three main reasons. One, Jack was a street-rat that stole to live. Two, Jack became the red ranger. And three, Sky felt that the commander was trying to replace him with Jack.

Okay, so maybe he never _told_ Bridge that, but, hey, when you room with a physic…

And Jack didn't trust any of them when they first became a team. Not even Z, at least not entirely. The old fear of SPD had crept up on Jack ever time he rolled out of bed, so much that Bridge had picked up on it with out really trying.

Bridge watched as Sky and Jack decide that it was time to double team Boom and moved to back each other up.

They were really starting to learn to trust each other and that was making them grow.

Bridge's eyes widened when something occurred to him. They had all grown.

Okay some more than others, but still…

Syd for one was less…prissy. Willing to get down and dirty to get the job done more often than not. She was starting to appreciate the stuff money _couldn't_ buy, things such as friends, stories that the commander told (on _very_ rare occasions), a day off for the first time in three weeks.

Z had become a little less cocky, a bit softer. She had always had to stay on guard when she lived on the streets, but having friends finally allowed her to feel completely safe. Bridge had to admit to himself that on more than one occasion he had taken the fact that he felt safe for granted.

But what about him? He hadn't changed at all, had he? What if his friends suddenly turned around and realize that he was still some weird little kid that always needed to be looked out after?

"Bridge?"

Bridge turned to see the red and blue rangers (and a ragged looking Boom).

"Yeah, Sky?"

"You want to join us?" Sky asked.

"Yeah then we could really kick some butt!" Jack offered obviously pleased with how well they were doing.

Bridge watched as Boom comically paled at the thought of standing up to three rangers.

"Maybe some other time."

The color returned to Boom's face before he scurried away like his life depended on it. Knowing Jack and Sky, it probably did.

"Okay," Sky noted taking a sip from his water bottle.

Jack looked at the green ranger. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Bridge replied, waving his hand as if to dismiss the question.

"Nothing?" Jack asked blinking in confusion.

"Well not nothing per say, since my brain was thinking of vital things, like breathing and keeping me alive. But the thoughts I was conscious of weren't very important."

Jack nodded before turning to Sky. "I don't know what's scarier. The fact that I understood that, or that Bridge came back to his point."

"Hey, Jack give him a break he's learning," Sky, pointed out hitting Jack with the back of his hand.

Jack patted the stunned ranger on the back, "You have a point there, Sky. Every time I think I have you figured out, Bridge, you throw me a curve ball. Come on you guys lets go get some lunch."

Sky looked back at Bridge as Jack left the training-hall. "Hey, something wrong?"

Bridge shook his head a smile on his face. "No, Sky. Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

After all things were never normal at SPD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's done! I hope you like it. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. As it seems to work for everyone else, I'll give it a try. Please Review! See you soon.


End file.
